Return Of The King
by hermoine snape
Summary: A prophecy was made many years ago that King Arthur and his knights would return when he was most needed to bring back peace to the land joined by old enemies to find the king and help him claim the crown. A new enemy has arrived to take the crown.
1. Order of the Bear

AN: I own nothing.

Story Notes: This is story is based on the Disney Original Movie Avalon High. The movie back ground is that King Arthur and his knights are reincarnated when the world is most need of him and bring back Camelot. This fanfiction will be based around it.

Rating: Mature

Pairing: HP/HG

Era: Hogwarts seventh year/war's over.

* * *

**Return Of The King **

**

* * *

**

John and Jane Granger had moved to England in hope to find the reincarnated King Arthur. Being Arthur scholars and John a member of the ancient Order of the Bear sworn to keep an eye out for King Arthur and protect him until he realized he was in deed the King and take back the throne.

It was a life's dream when they had Hermione, their first and only child. They were even more thrilled when she had received her Hogwarts letter. John and Jane were both squirbs and hoped for a magical child. Things were looking up for the Granger family. John and Jane would never had realized that their lives were about to change; especially Hermione and her best friend, Harry Potter.

Hermione had changed drastically over the summer break. Her once unruly hair was now in tamable chestnut curls, sun kissed skin, bright brown eyes. Her buck like teeth had been magically shrank down to normal size in her fourth year thanks to a mishap of a spell cast by Draco Malfoy. Her slender womanly figure that she no longer hid behind her baggy clothes. She wore the right amount of makeup that enhanced her facial features.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table. Jane had short brown curly hair, fair skin, blue eyes and slender woman figure. John had sandy blonde hair, tone skin, bright brown eyes like his daughter's and a muscular frame.

"Dad not the Order of the Bear again." groaned Hermione when she saw the old red leather bound book in front of John.

"The prophecy is true sweetheart. You of all people should know that magic is real." said John with a smile.

"Are you packed? We leave for King's Cross in one hour." asked Jane sitting a cup of coffee down in front of her daughter. She sat down with her own.

Hermione and took a sip of her coffee. "Yes ma'am."

John closed the book and slid it over to his daughter. "I want you to take this with you."

"What? Why?" said Hermione looking at the book.

"Professor Dumbledore might enjoy a good book." said John with a twinkle in his eye.

Jane smirked at her husband of twenty-one years. The Granger family had known Albus for many years. He was in fact the one that told them to move to England. He had kept in touch during the school years.

Hermione rolled her eyes but humored her over obsessed father with a smile. John returned the smile.

The trio enjoyed a nice breakfast before John and Jane dropped Hermione off for her last year at Hogwarts. The couple hugged their daughter and told her to enjoy her last year and not to study too hard. She had earned a break. Hermione only nodded and smiled and told them she'd write. She boarded the Hogwarts Express and left for her last year.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the head table with a red leather bound book hugged to her chest. She stood in front of the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore had white hair and long beard, pale wrinkled skin, bright blue eyes behind a pair of half moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose.

"Miss Granger what do I have honor of this approach?" asked Dumbledore.

"My Dad thought you would like to read this sir." said Hermione holding out rather large thick old book.

"Ah thank you my dear." said Dumbledore and took the book from the young woman. Hermione smiled and walked out of the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall leaned over and her eyes widen at the book that sat between her and the headmaster. "Albus is this the book-" she said unable to finish her sentence.

Minerva had brown hair that pulled back in a strict bun, olive tone skin, brown eyes and a slender womanly figure.

He chuckled at the deputy headmistress and said, "Yes. This is the book that Grangers have been guarding for years."

"Mr. Granger is a member?" she whispered.

Albus nodded his head. "So am I. I was the original guardian of the book but I gave it to John since the war was going on. It was safest place for it." He looked at the Gryffindor table with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table...

"I can't believe you made Head Boy Harry!" said Hermione with a bright smile.

Harry had messy black hair, light tan skin, bright green eyes behind a pair of round glass, lighting bolt scar on his forehead and a muscular frame.

"Calm down Mione." Harry told his best friend of seven years. "I knew you'd be happy. Take a deep breath." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mental." said Ron playfully to his two best friends of seven years. He had short bright red hair, pale freckled skin, brown eyes and slender frame.

Hermione grabbed a roll and threw it at Ron hitting him in the face. He stuck out his tongue and grabbed the roll and took a big bite out of it.

"You're disgusting." said Ginny as she watched her older brother.

She looked like Ron except she had long red hair and a womanly slender figure. She'd been friends of Harry and Hermione's for six years.

The welcome back feast came to a close and the students made their way to their towers. All full and ready for bed, because classes started in the morning.

* * *

Albus sat in his office with members of the Order of the Bear. Lucius Malfoy, Amos Diccory, Reed Ollivander, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin and John Granger.

"Hermione approached me with the book," said Dumbledore placing his finger tips gently on the book, "this evening."

"So it's time for the king to return." said Lucius Malfoy. He had long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, board muscular frame and wore elegantly cut black robes.

"Yes. It's time. The war is over." said John.

"But who is our king?" asked Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions Master. He had chin length black hair, fair skin, black eyes, and slender figure and wore black robes.

"We'll know when the time is right. I am one of his knights." said Draco. He had short blonde hair, fair skin, blue/sliver eyes and was in Slytherin house.

Lucius looked at his son in shock. Draco only smirked at all the member's shocked faces.

"I've known for years." he told them holding out his right hand where the crest of the red dragon resided marking him as a knight. "It came after the manic fell. I'll keep my eyes out for him."

"Or her." said Mr. Ollivander. He had short gray hair, fair wrinkled skin, sliver eyes, and slender frame. He was the legendary wand maker. "Nowhere in the prophecy does it say the king was going to be male."

"Reed is correct in that notion." said Albus.

Amos Diccory looked sad at the group his son was to be a member of the Order of the Bear but his son had been killed by Voldemort several years ago. It had been his dream to see Cedric walk in the path of serving his king.

John squeezed his friend and fellow bear member's shoulder. "I know it's hard."

Amos had brown hair, lightly tone skin, brown eyes, glasses and board shoulders. He nodded his head.

Albus cleared his throat. "I will call a meeting when Draco comes to inform me of finding Arthur and Merlin." He was interrupted by a calming song by his phoenix, Fawkes. "I know my friend. The rightful man will claim the crown."

Fawkes flew off his perch and transformed in human form in midair. He had long brown hair, tone skin, blue eyes and board muscular frame. He wore brown robes. He looked at the shocked order members. He had waited centuries for this time to come for Arthur to claim his throne.

"Master Merlin." said Draco with slight incline of his head.

"Sir Draco. It is wonderful to see you once again my old friend." said Merlin. "I've trust you've kept Excalibur safe."

Draco pulled out a wand from his robes and handed it over to the wizard. Merlin took it and it transformed into the sword Excalibur.

"Well done young guardian. I made the right choice in the guard." said Merlin with a smile.

"Gua-guardian?" said Remus Lupin. He had shaggy sandy blond hair, lightly toned skin, blue amber eyes, a lean slender frame.

"Yep. Since I was eleven. Fawkes came to me after I was sorted. He told me I was to do great things. But I was to be tested. How do you think was so protective of my "other wand," he said.

Lucius looked upon his son with pride. He knew his son would do many things in life, but guarding the king's sword and being a knight was more then he thought.

"I couldn't be prouder son." said Lucius causing Draco to blush bright red.

"I was doing my job." said Draco.

"Don't embarrass the boy Lucius." Severus told his childhood friend. "We'll keep our eye out for King Arthur Master Merlin."

Merlin nodded his head. "As for now. I must place the sword in the stone. I'll send for you when the Order of the Bear is to reconvene. Until then."

He transformed into a phoenix with the sword in his claws. He was gone with a puff of smoke.

The order members stared at the spot where Merlin had once stood. They couldn't believe that the most powerful wizard was still alive.

Draco rolled his eyes at the stunned members. "Oh come on. Think. When Merlin was "killed," his body turned to ashes and the phoenix was reborn. He did not die. I've known that for seven years."

"Well, you are more in tune then we ever thought young Draco." said Albus. "You keep your guard out for any other knights and along with the return of the king. As for now this meeting has came to close."

The members rose from their chairs. They bid each other farewell and went home through the floo network. Draco nodded and left the headmaster's office followed by Severus and Remus. He had returned to teach DADA.

* * *

Merlin stood in the court yard in front of large stone. He touched the stone with his hand and it glowed bright blue. He raised Excalibur up high in the air and stabbed the stone and held the sword for a moment. He slowly let go and stepped back. Merlin stood and looked at the sword. It shined brightly in brightness the quarter moon.

"The king will return and bring back peace to our wounded land." whispered Merlin. He transformed into a phoenix and was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter one!


	2. Assignment

The trio entered the History of Magic class. They took their normal seats in the back as they waited for the rest of the class; which was Slytherin and Gryffindors.

"I hope Binns isn't teaching the class. I mean he's a ghost. He needs to realize it." said Hermione sitting her book down on the desk.

"Everyone please take your seats." said Professor Ben Moore. He had short brown hair, tone skin, brown eyes. He wore round glasses and brown robes. "I will be taking over Professor Binns place." The teacher heard a couple of "yeses," "I heard he was quite boring."

"Boring doesn't come close to it sir." said Hermione.

Professor Moore laughed. "Since I was not here last night. I am Professor Ben Moore." He introduced himself. "We are going to do a pairing project." He flicked his wand and made a knight's helmet appear and his classes names inside it. "You're going to pull out a name of your partner then you'll draw again for your assignments." He told them. "You're going to learn about King Arthur and his knights."

Hermione couldn't help but sit back in thought. She wondered if Dumbledore had put up the new professor into the project. Or it could be that Professor Moore was into King Arthur as her father.

"Mione you need to draw." said Harry snapping his best friend out her thoughts.

"Oh sorry," and the head girl pulled out her partners name. "Look Harry. We're together. You draw our assignment."

He smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment that read :_ The Order of the Bear and Merlin's Prophecy. _

"Very interesting." said Professor Moore and walked over to Draco and held out the helmet.

"Oh fun." said Draco looking at the redhead. "I'm with Weasely."

Ron narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He pulled out their assignment. "The Sword of Excalibur." he read.

Professor Moore continued walking around the classroom. They drew their partners and their assignments. After everyone had their assignments he walked into front of the class. He looked at them with a smile.

"Now this assignment will be a large part of your grade. The reason behind this large assignment is because it plays a important part of our world." said Professor Moore. "I want you to get with your partners and get started."

Ben sat down behind his desk and watched his class move to their partners. He looked at Harry and Hermione with interest. He turned his head and looked at Draco and Ron. He shook his head at the Gryffindor and Slytherin. He pulled his ledger to him and started on his other class assignments.

"I know more then what you think Weasel." hissed Draco.

Ron snorted at the statement. "Yea right Ferret. You're just saying that to be smart. You know nothing of Excalibur."

Hermione looked over at Ron and Draco. She couldn't help but chuckle. She knew that they would never get along. Even though that Draco turned out to be a spy for Dumbledore along with Snape and Malfoy Sr.

Harry looked over at his best mate and shook his head. "They'll never get their assignment done. They won't stop fighting long enough."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement with her best friend. The couple returned back to the parchment in front of them. They were working on a time table and an outline on where to start their research. Before the class knew it the bell rang ending the class. Professor Moore dismissed the class and told them to work hard on their projects.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm with Weasely." Draco told Blaise later on in the Slytherin common room.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. He opened his mouth to respond, but he fell out of his chair onto the floor in pain. He grabbed his right hand. Draco smirked remembering the pain that had occurred when his symbol had been branded into his skin.

"What hell are you smirking at?" hissed Blaise.

"Look at your hand Blaise. It's something that will change your life." Draco told his friend of ten years.

Blaise slowly removed his left hand and saw red dragon. He looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. The story of King Arthur had been true all along. Draco smirked and showed him his right hand.

Draco rose from his chair and helped Blaise to his feet. "Welcome back Sir Blaise." he inclined his head.

He smiled and returned he gesture to his friend. The men jumped slightly when Fawkes appeared in the common room. The phoenix transformed into human form. Blaise immediately knew it was Master Merlin. He smiled and inclined his head respectable to the powerful wizard.

"Welcome back Sir Blaise. I was wondering when you would return." said Merlin with a bright smile.

"It's good to back Master Merlin." said the returned knight of the round table.

"Now it is your job to keep an eye out for King Arthur. I wish you luck in your endeavor." said Merlin and transformed into Fawkes and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Who are the other knights?" asked Blaise.

Draco shook his head and said, "I wish I knew. But we mustn't rush things. Time must take it's course. You know that."

Blaise nodded and they returned to their seats each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Will you stop complaining Ronald." hissed Hermione, who was working on her transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall.

"It's not fair. You're with Harry in this project." whinnied Ron.

"It's fair Ron. You drew out your partners name and your assignment." said Hermione with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You can't get everything you want. You have to work hard for it, and prove yourself to others that you can handle anything that's thrown at you."

"Mione what does that have to do with Ron having Malfoy as a partner in the History of Magic class?" asked Harry looking over his book he was reading.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys. "I'm just saying that you'll have to work out your differences if you want to make a good grade. You heard Professor Moore. This is a major part of our grade in class. I want you to do well Ron."

Ron flopped down into the seat behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione shook her head and returned to her essay. Harry chuckled and returned to Quidditch Throughout the Ages.

* * *

Neville entered the Hospital Wing painfully gripping his right hand. He had been yelled out of his potions class by Professor Snape. He had exploded his potion and the Potions Master didn't want to deal with the idiot.

"What's happened now Mr. Longbottom?" said Madame Poppy Pomphery. She had light gray hair, fair skin, brown eyes and wore robes with an apron.

"I caused my potion to explode." He told her sheepishly.

Poppy ushered the boy to sit down on one of the many beds to look at his hand. Neville sat down and held out his hand. She careful examined his hand. Her brow frowned when she didn't find a cut or a burn mark. Poppy jumped back slightly when their was a bright red glow on his right hand, and she watched a dragon appear branding the wizard as one of King Arthur's knights.

Neville looked at the mark and smiled. "King Arthur will return."

Poppy looked at the man in front of her and quickly pressed her hand against his forehead checking for a fever, but found none. "Mr. Longbottom can find nothing wrong with you." She ran her wand over his body. "Everything seems fine. You may go."

Neville smiled and left the Hospital Wing. Poppy shook her head and returned to her office.

* * *

Fawkes flew around the grounds of Hogwarts. He let out a happy shrill when he heard about another knight had been found. He transformed into human form and stood in front of Excalibur.

"You've been amongst us this whole time." said Neville walking up to Merlin.

Merlin turned his head and said, "Yes. I have waited centuries for the King to return. We don't have to wait much longer."

Neville looked at the sword. He saw it as a beacon of hope for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!

AN: When the knights are branded their past memories will return to them.


	3. Past Lives and Memories

Ron complained under his breath as he entered the library with his two best friends. Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead about meeting Malfoy to work on their projects. She reminded him that the assignment was a major part of his grade.

"If he doesn't stop complaining. I'll give him something to complain about." hissed Hermione walking over to a shelf and began to read the titles.

Draco passed Harry and Hermione and nodded. Hermione smiled at the blonde. Draco walked up to Ron.

"Weasely lets get started." said Draco.

Ron sneered at the Slytherin. Draco walked passed one of the "Golden Trio" and shook his head. Ron looked around for his two best friends, but he didn't find them. He angrily followed his "enemy."

Ron couldn't believe that he wasn't with Hermione. Then he could have the "bookworm" do the assignment, and he could play chess. They would get an easy O.

"Granger wouldn't do the assignment alone so you could play chess." sneered Draco, who was able to read his mind quite easily.

"Shut up death eater." snapped Ron and stormed passed his partner.

"They're not going to stop long enough to do their assignment." said Hermione sitting down several books on her favorite table.

Harry could only chuckle and shook his head. He sat down at the table. Hermione joined him and sat several pieces of parchment, quill and a ink well. She slid a book over to Harry.

Meanwhile on a nearby shelf Fawkes sat watching the four work on their assignments. He shook his head and wondered if Draco and Ron would ever get along. He remembered that the two had never gotten along, but they did work well together protecting King Arthur.

"What is this Order of the Bear anyway?" Harry asked Hermione closing the book that sat in front of him.

"It was rumored that Master Merlin founded the Order of the Bear to keep an eye on the reincarnation of King Arthur and his knights."

"Why?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled at her best friend of seven years. She was happy to see him interested in something besides quidditch. "Because Merlin's wife, Nimaway had foretold a prophecy that King Arthur would be reincarnated when he was most needed."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying that Camelot would come back?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. He would return when he was most needed."

"Do you think that the prophecy is real?" asked Harry.

"No I don't it's crazy. King Arthur coming back and rule. King Arthur is a fairytale."

Harry only nodded his head and went back to research. He believed that it was possible. Especially after what had happened over his years at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World. He believed it would bring the Wizarding World back together. Because Fudge had caused so much damage.

"Weasely, Excalibur was given to Merlin by the Lady of the Lake." explained Draco.

"I know the story Malfoy." he hissed.

"But not the entire story." Draco shot back. "We're through for today. I can't stand to look to at you anymore." He grabbed several books and stormed from library after checking out the books.

"Can you believe that Ferret." said Ron waiting for Hermione to checkout some books from Madame Pince.

"Ron, listen to me and listen well. Draco Malfoy is one of the good guys. Because without him or the other spies the war would have never been won. Please try to get along with Draco." said Hermione and she walked away leaving the two boys in the library.

"You know she's right mate." said Harry.

"Yea. Yea. I know." said Ron dully and they left the library for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Draco smirked at the two other founded knights, Blaise and Neville and walked onto the quidditch pitch. They stood in front of each other and pulled out their swords each were different.

Draco's sword was made specially for him with a sliver blade with engravings of swirled pattern down the blade forming a dragon at the base of the handle flames breathing in the middle of the blade.

Blaise's sword was sliver with a thick engraving in gold down to base forming a bear. Neville's sword was sliver with bronze long the edge all the way to the base that formed into a hawk.

Neville smirked turned and attacked Draco starting sword fighting. They knew it was time to practice to protect King Arthur. They wondered who was their king. But they knew it was time to be ready for what every be thrown at them.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat in the stands watching the trio fight. She wondered how they knew the art of sword play. Then she saw flashes of memories.

_Hermione stood on the shore of the ocean surrounded by men dressed in armor with a red dragon. She road down the shore line on a white horse with a sword in hand. She road into battle to defend something that meant to more then her life. _

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind of the strangest images. She had the same dream for the past week. She didn't know why. The sword fighting in front of her brought on the images. She didn't know if they were a dream or memories of an unknown past.

"Miss Granger how are we doing this wonderful evening?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione jumped when she heard her name being called. "Professor you startled me." said Hermione with her hand over her heart.

"I do apologize. May I join you?" asked the Headmaster.

Hermione motioned to the seat next to her. Albus sat down and looked out across the field watching Neville, Blaise and Draco fight.

"They are very good." said Professor Dumbledore.

Draco knocked Neville's sword from his hand and caught it in midair. He twirled it in his hand. He held it out to his fellow knight. Neville took it from his friend only to quickly disarm Blaise.

"Where did they learn how to defend themselves with sword fighting?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"Maybe they lived past lives." said Dumbledore shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione looked away from the trio over to the headmaster. She raised her brows at the elderly wizard. "That's crazy Professor there's not such thing as reincarnation. Excuse me sir I need to meet my friends for supper." He nodded and watched the young woman walk to the castle.

Draco replaced his sword in it's holster that was concealed magically at his side. Neville and Blaise quickly put away their swords. They looked up and saw the Headmaster on the bleachers and they nodded respectably to one of the Order members. Dumbledore followed the trio into the castle.

Hermione laid in her bed thinking about what Professor Dumbledore said about Neville, Blaise and Draco having past lives. She knew that her father really believed in the prophecy of King Arthur being reincarnated. It made her wonder if the Headmaster believe in it as well.

* * *

"It's ridiculous." mumbled Hermione rolled over and Crookshanks purred in her ear. "Stop it Crook," and pushed her ginner cat away from her ear.

Meanwhile in the boys dormatory...

Neville laid on his bed looking at the dragon that rested on his right hand and gently traced it in thought. The memories of his past life came full force. The images of his past live flashed.

_Neville stood in front of a large golden doors that lead to the throne room. He turned his head and smiled at his wife and daughter. He gently kissed the woman with long blonde hair, fair skin and bright light blue eyes. They pulled back and smiled at each other. _

"_Are you nervous Daddy?" asked the six year old little girl. She had long sandy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and light blue eyes like her mother. _

_Neville looked away from his wife, Luna and turned to his daughter and said, "Just a little." Penny raised a light brown eyebrow at her father. "Alright. A lot nervous." _

"_Neville Longbottom, a Knight of the Round Table nervous?" said Luna with slight humor in her voice. _

_Neville smiled at his wife of 15 years. "Wouldn't you if the King was naming you Godfather of his only child?" _

_Luna laughed at her husband and gently squeezed his hands comfortingly. Penny wrapped her arms around her father's waist. Neville looked down lovingly at his only child and kissed her head. He was extremely lucky to have such a loving family. _

Neville was shaken from his past lives memories when Ron's snores sounded throughout the room. He chuckled silently knowing whom he was to marry. It was the young witch he had been dating for the past three years, Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Luna slowly opened her eyes and smiled. The dream that she had awaken from was a happy one. It was of her and Neville and a child. She assumed was their little girl. The young seer stretched like a cat before sitting up. She threw back the covers. She stuck a foot off the bed and placed her big toe down and jumped back at the coldness of the floor. She summoned a pair of socks from her trunk and quickly put them on before getting out of the bed to get ready for the day.

Luna skipped over to her dresser and begin to dig for something to wear for the cool Saturday morning. She chuckled at the idea of wearing something from the time of King Arthur. She wondered if it would bring memories from the others. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and transfigured her clothes into a velvet long sleeved floor length light blue gown. She quickly slipped it on forming to her body shape. She pulled back her long blonde hair. She nodded in approval and left the Ravenclaw Tower for the Great Hall for breakfast.

Luna entered the Great Hall and looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Neville fixing his plate. He looked up and rose from his seat and helped his girlfriend into the seat next to him. They ate in silence enjoying each others company.

Hermione and Harry joined the couple at the table and fixed their plates. Hermione looked at what the blonde was wearing and raised a brow.

"Ah, nice gown Luna." said Hermione wondering why she was wearing it.

Luna smiled at her friend of three years. She told them about the dream she had. This caused Neville to look at his girlfriend it awe. They had the same memories. He took her hand into his own and kissed the top of it gently. Harry smiled at the couple.

"You guys get a room." said Ron, who just sat down next Harry.

"You're just upset that I have a girl and you two don't." teased Neville.

Ron rolled his eyes at the wizard before him. "I'm happy being single."

"But you don't want to be single for the rest of your life." said Hermione. "Life isn't meant to be lived alone."

"I'm only seventeen Mione." said Ron. "I don't want to marry yet."

Hermione studied her best friend nodded and turned to her plate. She turned to her friend Ginny and started talking about their trip to Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile at the staff table Professor Moore studied the group of friends. He wondered what was going on. He had seen the dragon tattoo on Longbottom's hand. He couldn't believe that the prophecy was happening, and he was going to wittiness it. He let a smile cross his face.

Professor Snape watched the new comer closely. He didn't trust the man that sat next to him. He had informed the Headmaster not to hire a complete stranger. Because his daughter, October had offered to teach the History of Magic class. No. Professor Dumbledore wanted someone new. He sneered at the thought of the old man. He was shaken from his thoughts when a young woman walked into the Great Hall. This made Severus smirk. His daughter had come to visit.

She had long wavy black hair with blue streaks that framed her white skin. She had black eyes, full pink lips and slim womanly figure. She wore deep green robes that blew behind her with each step.

October was a result of a death eater raid twenty years ago. He had gone looking for the young woman he had been forced upon. He had found her with child and knew that the child was his. He offered to help the young mother named, Bethany Elder raise the child. Bethany had taken the help after talking with Severus. He had placed her in hiding for both mother and daughter's protection. Bethany and Severus never did marry but he loved the muggle-born witch. He was very active in both witches' lives. Bethany lived in Prince Manor for the past twenty years with October.

October walked up to the staff table and smiled at the Headmaster. Albus motioned to the empty seat next to Potions Master. She quietly took the seat next to her father without showing any type of loving affection. She knew he didn't show any outward affection in public. He was a very private man and she understood his reasons.

"Hi Dad." whispered October fixing herself a cup of black coffee.

Severus gave her hand a gentle squeeze under the table. "Hello sweetheart. How is classes going?" He asked his only child. She was studying her masters in Potions and History of Magic.

"Good. I had a few days off because of school boards meetings. So I thought I'd visit." said October with a smirk that resembled her father's own.

"I'm glad. I've missed you." he told her.

October eyed the man next to her father with an uneasy feeling. She could feel something that she didn't quite understand. It was a shift of his aura. Severus looked at Ben Moore then looked at October. Then sneered at the man. Ben excused himself from the table not liking the Potions Master's stares.

"October my dear girl it's wonderful to see you." said Minerva with a bright smile. "What brings you here?"

"This one." said October jerking her head to her father. "I felt a shift in magic a while back. King Arthur will return."

"I knew that's what really brought you here." said Severus with a raised brow. "You had to inherited your mother's talent in Magical Force Sense and her Seeing abilities."

October smirked at what she knew was a complement. She rarely received, but she knew that he was very proud of her. She could feel it in his magic. October turned and looked at the Gryffindor table and knew immediately who the King of Wizarding Britain was. He or she just needed to find out for themselves. She also had her ties to the past. Her father and others just didn't know what her ties where. Who she was in her past life. She wasn't about to tell anyone. They would find out soon enough.

"Who is that?" said Hermione to her friends looking at the staff table.

Luna smiled. "It's Snape's daughter of course."

"What?" they said above a whisper. They didn't want to be over heard. "How? When?"

"That's not my story to tell. But she's got a strong aura around her. She will be a great help." said Luna knowingly.

"Let's not worry about that and go enjoy the day." said Ginny getting up from the table. The others nodded and followed the redhead out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hit the button and tell what you think about the new twist. What is October Snape confection with King Arthur?


	4. I Am and The Visit To Diagon Alley

October stood outside near the Black Lake. The wind blew her black blue streaked hair around her face. She inhaled a deep breath and smiled and took off her shoes and walked up to the shoreline of the Black Lake. She lifted her deep blue robes and stepped into the cold water. She smiled at the feel of the liquid around her ankles.

"The water has always drawn to you since you were a child." said a male voice beside her.

October turned her head to the right and smiled at the greatest wizard ever known. "Master Merlin it is wonderful to see you once again."

Merlin inclined his head respectable. "You as well my dear."

She smiled gently at her old friend. She looked down at the shifting water and lifted her foot slightly making a small wave. "Of course. It's apart of me. It always has. Where have you been?"

Merlin spread out his arms. "Here at Hogwarts my dear Lady." He quickly transformed into a phoenix and landed on October's shoulder just before a student or professor walked up to the witch.

October saw it was Professor Moore. She narrowed her black eyes. She could feel an uneasy balance in magic. He watched the young woman taking in her elegant beauty.

"Hello I'm Ben Moore." he said introducing himself.

October raised a black eye brow. "October Snape." she said gently but powerfully.

"How would you like to take a walk?" he said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"No thank you sir." said October stepping out of the lake causing the professor's hand to fall from her shoulder. "I have some business with the Headmaster." She slipped on her shoes and swept from the man her robes blowing behind her.

"That pig." she whispered as Fawkes flew beside her. She entered the castle. "Hitting on me." she mumbled under her breath. Fawkes flew next to her listening in with amusement.

Fawkes knew that October didn't have a meeting with Albus. He knew it was an excuse to get away from Moore. He couldn't blame the young witch. She swept down the corridors to the dungeons to visit her father while the students were out of the school.

* * *

The trio, Luna, Neville and Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks for a few butter beers. The group took a seat at long table just as Madame Rosemerta walked up to take their orders. They told her they wanted six butter beers. She left only to quickly turn with their orders. Harry offered to pay for their drinks.

"This is for you Madame Rosemerta." whispered Harry holding out small pouch of money.

Rosemerta took the small amount of money from the kind young man. "Thank you Harry. You're a very good man."

"Windy needs it more then me." he told her.

Windy was Rosemerta's seven year old little girl. She had been injured in the war, and the barmaid was having problems paying for the repairs on the bar and paying her daughter's medical bills.

Rosemerta thanked Harry again before returning to the bar to attend the other customers.

"What?" said Harry. "She needed the help and I have plenty of money. I want to do some good."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. He had always cared more about others then himself. Harry returned her smile with his own. Hermione's heart did something it had never done before. It felt like it had skipped a beat. She wished she knew what brought on the sudden change in her feelings. She shook it off to think about it later. She would ask Ginny later.

After they finished their drinks the group left the Three Broomsticks to walk around the small town. It was still getting up off it's feet from the war. But unknown to Harry's friends he had given each store money to help with repairs. He had even given money to Hogwarts all under a different name, because he didn't want them to know it was Harry Potter that helped.

* * *

"Dad, are you in here?" called October, slowly walking into the Potions Master's office. But the office was empty. "Where is he?" she asked Merlin, who was in animagus form.

October walked up to the deep wooden desk that held several books that were stacked up neatly at the end of the desk. She read the titles of the books and found they were potions books and journals. Then gold necklace caught her eye. She slowly picked it up from the smooth surface. She looked at the symbol. It was square with a bear in center.

"Dad's in the Order of the Bear?" asked October looking away from the necklace.

Fawkes flew off the back of chair where he was resting and transformed into human form. Merlin opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Severus.

"What are you doing in here?" Severus asked his daughter. He swiftly walked up to the desk and held out his hand. "Hand me the necklace."

"Why didn't you tell me you're in the Order of the Bear." said October in a questionable manor.

"I have my reasons." he told her. "Now hand it over." He said more forcefully.

October sighed heavily looked at the necklace and slowly hand it to him. Severus snatched it from her gentle grasp. She looked over at Merlin. Severus had yet to notice he was in the room.

"What reasons?" she whispered. "You can tell me anything."

Severus stepped closer and over towered his only child. He looked at her with cold eyes. "It's none of your concern October." he hissed.

October stepped back from her father in shock and some fear. He had never taken a cold tone with her. She narrowed her eyes. She had her own secret. She smirked.

"I have my ways of knowing Father." hissed October dangerously. She raised her hand and made a bubble of water appear in midair. "I am the Lady of the Lake." She swept pasted him and Merlin.

"You just angered and hurt your daughter." said Merlin with a hint of anger. Severus turned around stunned to find him in his office. "That was unwise," and swept from the office knowing where to find the Black Lake.

Severus looked at the open door shocked to learn that his only child was part of the prophecy. She had a large part of it. Severus wish he could protect her, but he knew he could not do it. It was her destiny.

* * *

"Guys look at this." said Hermione pointing to sword. "It's the sword in the stone."

The group walked up to the sword looking at carefully. They wondered why it was in the courtyard.

"Who put this here?" whispered Harry and touched the stone.

"Dumbledore most likely." said Hermione. "The school is going all out on the King Arthur stuff. It's crazy."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't Dumbledore's magical signature. It's too powerful."

"Then who is more powerful then Dumbledore?" said Ron in wonder.

"Master Merlin of course." said Luna knowingly.

Neville smiled and took her hand. They left their friends and headed back to the castle knowing that Merlin was at Hogwarts.

"Sometimes I wonder if Luna has gone off the deep end." said Ron as they left the sword. Harry chuckled slightly and Hermione only rolled her eyes.

She thought the school was going over board with King Arthur. She wondered what had brought on the sudden change.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	5. Where's King Arthur?

It had been a week since the events in the dungeons, and October hadn't seen or spoke to her father since that time. She didn't want to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. She loved her father, but she wanted him to come to her and apologize.

October slowly walked around the castle grounds her blue robes blowing behind her very much like her father's robes. She stopped in front of Excalibur and smiled. She had given the sword to Merlin.

"It's even more beautiful then I remember." whispered the Lady of the Lake, turned her head to find Draco standing beside her. "You guarded her well Sir Draco."

Draco smiled at the woman next to him. "Thank you Milady. That means a lot coming from you."

"The king will soon be known." she whispered.

"Sure damned hope so." said Draco. "Look at this," holding out the copy of the Daily Prophet.

October took the paper sat down on a nearby bench and unfolded the morning edition of the wizarding newspaper. Her brow frowned at the Headline that read: _Muggleborn Marriage Law. _

"A muggleborn marriage law." hissed October looking at Draco. Then returned to the paper.

_Act 2437 Section C the Muggle Marriage Law will be put into effect on December 1__st__. Act 2437 is designed for Muggleborns since they have no magical ties to the Wizarding World. Each muggleborn will have up to December 15__th__ to find their spouses that must have pure-blood or half-blood. The muggleborns must produce an heir within a year of marriage or spend time in Azkaban for birch of Act 2437. _

October's body began to shake with anger at the news. She had never heard of such a thing ever been done throughout the years. "Fudge has done it this time Draco!" She took several deep breathes and turned her attention back to the paper.

_The Rules of the Muggleborn Marriage Law _

_Rule One: Each Muggleborn will have their blood tested for any ties to the wizarding world. If ties are found then the law will not apply to that person. _

_Rule Two: Each Muggleborn will be submitted to a magical power core strength._

_Rule Three: Each Muggleborn have a health screen test at St. Mugo's Hospital._

_Rule Four: The Muggleborn must notify the Ministry Affair Office of their future spouses names and occupation. _

_Rule Five: Each couple must be married by the December 30__th__. _

_If any muggleborn fails to follow these laws will be sent to Azkaban Prison for one year. We wish luck and all the happiness. _

October screamed out in frustration causing the water in the Black Lake to shift into a large wave crashing onto the shore with great force that made it feel like it was raining.

"How dare he do this to the Wizarding World!" screamed October, who was now pacing angrily back and forth. "He has no right to make such a law! Arthur won't allow it!"

"We must find Arthur first Milady before anything can be done about it." said Draco quietly hoping not to make the sorceress more upset. "Only then will things be set right."

October sighed heavily and the waves in the Black Lake died away making the water still once more. She sank back down onto the bench and let the paper fall to the ground. She looked up at the sword that rested in the stone.

"King Arthur will return when he is most needed." whispered the Lady of the Lake. "Excuse me Sir Draco. I must clear my head," and she swiftly made her way over the lake and jumped into the water for a swim.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in the library working on their assignment for Professor Moore. Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to _make _him do it. Because was truly interested in finding out more about the Order of the Bear. Harry growled out in frustration and closed the book.

"We can find nothing Mione." said Harry sitting the large volume down with highly growing stack. "We've been all over this library and it holds nothing."

Hermione slowly closed the large book she was reading knowing nothing would be found in it. She looked into a pair of bright green eyes. "Come with me." She got up and grabbed her bag. Harry got up and followed his best friend from the library.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry as they walked down the corridors taking short cuts Harry had never been down.

The couple stopped in front of the statue that guarded the Headmaster's Office. Hermione gave the password, _"Untied We Stand," _and it moved aside revealing a spiral staircase. They stepped onto and took them in front of a deep red door with a gold griffin knocker.

Hermione raised her hand to knock but before she could she heard the Headmaster call enter, " Come in Miss Granger," from behind the close door.

"How does he do that?" said Harry just as he opened the door. Hermione shrugged her shoulder and they entered the office.

"Harry, Hermione what do I owe this honor for this visit?" said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Is this about the Muggle Marriage Law?"

"Ah no sir. If it comes down to it I told Mione I'd marry her. She is my best friend after all." said Harry with a slight smile. "I want her safe." He let his mind quickly wonder when he asked her.

_Flashback: _

_Harry and Hermione sat in the common room both looking at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet in shock. _

"_The Ministry has gone mad." said Hermione with a heavy sigh. "What do I do Harry?" _

_Harry took the paper from his best friend's hands and sat it down on the floor. He moved to the floor and sat down in front of her on his knees. So he could see her in the eyes. He took both her hands into his own. _

"_If it comes to it I'll marry you Mione." whispered Harry. "I don't want to see you in Azkaban." _

_Hermione gasped. "Harry I can't do that. What about you and Ginny?" _

_Harry laughed slightly. "I didn't tell you. Me and Ginny called it off during the summer. It got too weird. We had fallen back into the brother and sister feelings. I mean it was great at the time. But we didn't want to ruin our friendship." he explained to her. _

"_Oh." was all Hermione could say. _

"_So if it comes down to it I'll marry you. That is if you want me to." said Harry. _

_Hermione sighed heavily. She saw desperation in his bright green eyes. She knew he would take care of her and love her. Even if it was only as friends. "Ok Harry. If it comes to it. I'll marry you. We can have the cords untied after the law is removed." Harry nodded in agreement. "Thank you." _

"_You're my best friend and I love you. I want to keep you safe." said Harry. Hermione smiled knowing she was safe from Azkaban. _

_End of flashback_

Hermione elbowed Harry in the side knocking him out of his memory. He looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand gently. He turned his attention back to the headmaster.

Albus smiled slightly at the couple. "I'm glad to hear that, Harry. I'm working on getting the law thrown out before anything happens."

"Good luck with that sir." said Hermione with a slight smile trusting the headmaster to do something to help.

"What has brought you here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I need the book I gave you sir." said Hermione. "We're working on a paper for Professor Moore. And our assignment is about-"

"The Order of the Bear." said the headmaster finishing Hermione's sentence. She nodded. "Of course," and he walked over to a large bookshelf and grabbed the large book. "Here you are dear." he told her holding it out.

"Thank you sir." said Hermione taking the book from the elderly wizard. "Ready to go Harry. This will help us greatly," showing him the cover.

Harry's eyes widen at what the cover read. "You have the actual book!"

"Well, yea." she said. "Thank you Professor for your help." Albus nodded and watched the couple leave his office.

Albus smiled when a tabby cat jumped up onto his desk. He gently petted her head. "Well, Tabby Hermione's safe from the marriage law. I hope I can get it thrown out before anyone has cords tied."

The tabby cat shifted into human and Minerva sat on top of her husband's desk. "I know you can and you will. Fudge as snapped. But if you can't do it. King Arthur will throw it out and take us out of the darkness that we are now in."

"I know you're right my dear." said Albus.

Minerva kissed him on the forehead, got off the desk and left the office. Albus smiled gently at the closed door grateful that he had someone to help him and be beside him throughout the journey they called life.

* * *

Draco sat under the shade tree watching October swim in the Black Lake. He knew the coolness of the water would never bother her since it was apart of her. It actually made her magic more powerful each time she got into the water. He rose from were he was sitting when she got out of the lake. He removed his black cloak and wrapped it around her wet body. He tucked a wet strain of hair behind her ear.

"Do you feel better Milady?" he whispered gently.

"Yes." she whispered in return and they made their way back to the castle.

The newspaper blew across the grounds and Merlin picked up the paper. He read the headline and he shook his head in disapproval. "Where are you Arthur?" he asked himself.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think of the new chapter!


	6. Merlin's Prophecy

Harry and Hermione entered the empty Gryffindor common room and sat down on the couch. She gently placed the Order of the Bear in her lap. She gently ran her fingers across the cover.

Harry looked at his best friend in worry and said, "Mione are you all right?" She didn't answer or even look away from the book. He asked again. "Hermione are you ok?" He gently rested one of his hands over her own.

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled weakly. "Yea. I'm fine Harry. Just thinking."

Harry took the book from Hermione's lap and opened the book. He flipped through several of the pages and stopped at an illustration of Arthur's palace. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a picture of Hogwarts. But it couldn't be. King Arthur's palace was centuries before Hogwarts was ever founded.

"Mione look it's Hogwarts." said Harry finally breaking the silence.

Hermione turned her head away from the roaring fire. She looked down and saw the picture that Harry was pointing at and her eyes widen. "It can't be! It's just not possible."

"And why can't it be possible?" said Harry.

"Because Harry. The idea of Arthur coming back. It's just- " said Hermione not wanting to believe her best friend.

"You thought for years that witches and wizards were in fairytales Mione." Harry pointed out to her.

Hermione sighed heavily and said, "Fine. Let's just say that Merlin's prophecy is real. And that King Arthur will return. What's going to happen next? That your King Arthur." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Chill Mione I didn't mean to get you all your knickers in a twist." said Harry with a slight chuckle.

Hermione's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, and quickly turned her head away from Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Maybe we should look at the book. Perhaps for answers for your questions I know that are wheeling in that amazing mind of yours."

Hermione looked at her best friend and beamed at him. They turned to the opened book that sat in his lap.

"Camelot Palace was built by the most skilled antiquates, and with the help of Master Merlin's magic in each brick to protect it's inhabitants." read Harry to Hermione. He turned his head and said, "Merlin's magic must had protected Hogwarts during the final battle." He flipped further into the book. He stopped at the prophecy. "Look at what I found."

Hermione took the book from Harry and read it out loud for his benefit. "King Arthur will return when the defeat of a Dark Lord had been terminated and bring them out of the darkness. He would be joined by those that served the king and protected the people of Camelot.

Arthur must believe he is king and pull the sword, Excalibur from the stone. He must reveal himself to the Wizarding World, and face the evil that corrupt his people and bring his kingdom into a new era with his queen at his side."

Harry looked up from the book his brow frowned at the information that was written in the book. "Oh great just what we needed another war." He said.

Hermione squeezed Harry's shoulder and looked into his green eyes. She smiled slightly. "You are Arthur. You defeated Voldemort." she said with no hint of doubt in her voice. "The people will follow you Harry."

"Wait a minute. You said that you didn't believe in reincarnation." said Harry.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean look at the new law. It's a marriage law. Fudge as corrupted our world. He's a fool Harry."

He sat back and thought about what she had said. He knew she was right. The Minster had caused much damage without the help of Voldemort. He could see the darkness had formed. The wizarding world was still in terror and in shambles.

'_What if Hermione's right? Am I King Arthur reincarnated? Many of the unexplained happen in the Wizarding World.' _thought Harry to himself.

"I need to think on this some more, Mione." said Harry. "It's a lot of information to sink in at once."

Hermione closed the book and said, "Yea. I think you're right. We both need to think on it." She rose from the couch. "I'll go up and put this in a safe place."

Harry nodded and watched his best friend go up to the girls dorm. Hermione quickly returned to the common room and they left Gryffindor tower for the Great Hall.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" asked Ron just as Harry and Hermione sat down at the table.

"We've been working on our project Ron." said Hermione. "I hope you and Draco stopped fighting long enough to get started."

"I've been flying with Dean." said Ron with a mouth full of chicken.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval. She fixed her plate. She turned to Harry and saw him lost in his thoughts. She knew he was thinking on Merlin's prophecy. She knew that Harry would make a wonderful king. After a nice supper the students returned to their towers to enjoy the time with their friends.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the sword in the stone. He had snuck out of the Gryffindor tower. He couldn't help but think on what Hermione had told him. He could be King Arthur. He walked up closer to the sword and examined it closely.

"Could this be Excalibur?" he asked himself.

October quietly walked up to Harry. "She's magnificent. Isn't she?"

Harry jumped slightly and turned his head. He sighed in relief that it wasn't a professor. "Are you preferring to the sword?"

"Of course I am." said October. She stepped closer to the stone and gently touched the base of the sword. "Excalibur was a gift from the Lady of Lake. She is extremely powerful object." She closed her eyes. "She's more powerful then I remember." October whispered and stepped back from the sword. She looked at Harry and said, "Only the true king can pull the sword from the stone. I bid you goodnight." She bowed slightly and walked away from him.

"Did she just bow to me?" asked Harry. He shook his head and returned to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	7. The True Lady of the Lake

Luna knelt down on the bank of the Black Lake. She stuck her finger in the dark water made ripples appear. She didn't like the feel of magic around October Snape. Luna could sense that the witch had a dark aura around her. She was new around Hogwarts. Luna held great respect for her Potions Master. But their was something about October Snape she didn't like. October had everyone fooled. Everyone but her. She would find out the truth one way or the other.

Merlin slowly walked up to Luna and knelt down beside her. He studied the ripples in the water and saw an image slowly appear. October stood dressed in black armor her black hair flowed in the wind and held a sword in her hand.

"Morgana Le Fay is October Snape." gasped Merlin disbelief.

Luna turned her head and saw the greatest wizard of all time. "Yes. She has everyone fooled. You are human Merlin and we make mistakes."

He rose to his full elegant height and held out his hands to Luna. She took his hands into her own and he slowly helped her rise from her kneeling position.

Merlin shook his head. "I should have foresaw this. Only the true Lady of the Lake can see visions. She only wanted to play the part to get close to Arthur and the sword." He shook his head again. "I couldn't read her aura was mixed."

Luna let go of Merlin's left hand and gently crested his face with it. "Morgana is more powerful in this time, my love. The time of darkness is far too great. Even for you to see everything. I too have had trouble." she explained. "But thanks to when Morgana swam in the lake I was able to see her true form. I'm the only one that can truly control water. Morgana has a limit amount."

Merlin nodded and whispered, "Enough to convince those around her." He looked at his long lost love. "I have wait centuries for your return. I'm sorry that I-"

Luna placed her finger over his lips and he fell silent. "Hush now my darling. There's nothing to apologize for," and she slowly captured her lovers lips.

Merlin smiled gently against her soft lips and returned the kiss with all the passion held for some many years. He dipped her and deepened the kiss. Luna tangled her hands in his long brown hair. They pulled back breathing heavily. He traced her jaw grateful he finally had her in his arms once again.

She pulled back and remembered her vision of Neville. "I'm too marry Neville. We'll in the vision I had."

Merlin chuckled slightly and snapped his fingers and Neville stood before her. Luna gasped at the sight of her boyfriend.

"But-but why? How?" she asked.

"I had to help Harry somehow. And why not pose as a Hogwarts student?" said Merlin and replaced with his true self.

"But the vision was of Neville." she said still not understanding him hiding among the students. "It was Neville that I saw."

"Oh, my dear you're still young in this body and you have yet to reach to your full powerful self. And that is why you saw the vision of Neville and not me. Penny is our daughter. I am Neville Longbottom."

"But Neville's parents?" said Luna.

"I feel this is going to be a long story. I'll make it simple and short. Magic dear. I had met Frank and Alice Longbottom many years ago. I made it so I was their son by altering their minds. I know it's a sad turn of events that they were tortured into insanity. But that's war and things happen that we can not stop. Not even me." he said sadly.

Luna nodded slowly now understanding Merlin's deception. It was to help in the time of need. She would had done the same, because it would had meant death for many more people.

* * *

October stood in her private guest quarters. She smiled evilly. She had everyone fooled; even her own father. Then thanks to him she had learned more advanced dark magic and it made her more powerful then before. She had gotten Draco Malfoy in her hands. He was lapping up her power. She would have one of Arthur's knight's in her grasp.

"Oh revenge is sweet." said October with an evil laugh. "I will take over Camelot once and for all," and she left her chambers in hope to gain more trust among the once great kingdom.

* * *

Albus paced his office his light blue robes blew behind him with each turn and step. He had look on every possibility of who Morgana Le Fay could be. Bellatix Lestrange had been killed in the final battle. She was out of the equation. Rita Skeeter was an idiot and only wrote garbage. He had thought over everyone, but he came up empty handed.

"This is madding." whispered Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter." he called.

The door opened and Ben Moore entered the office. He quietly shut the door behind him.

"Ben what do I owe for this visit?" said the Headmaster, "Please have a seat," motioning to the empty chair in front of him.

Ben sat down in the chair and turned down a lemon drop that Albus had silently offered him.

"This showed up this morning." said Ben holding out his hand and the image of a dragon for Albus to see.

Albus leaned over his desk to get a better look at the image and he let a smile cross his face. He said, "You are one of King Arthur's knights my boy. Only a knight will carry the brand of Pendragon."

Ben looked at the dragon with wide eyes. "Me-me a knight of the Round Table. I can't be. I'm just a professor."

Albus blue eyes twinkled and asked, "What do you remember of your past life?"

Ben sat back in thought and let his mind wonder to the past.

_Ben stood among the Knights and the royal court. He walked up to King Arthur and knelt down one knee. Arthur pulled Excalibur out from her holders. _

"_I dub you, Sir Ben Moore knight of the round table. Arise Sir Moore." said King Arthur and the newly dub knight rose to his full height. "You are to protect Camelot. You shall be Merlin's guard." _

_Merlin stepped forward from where he was standing next to Arthur's throne. He nodded respectfully to the knight. He really didn't want a knight appointed to him. He would rather have him protect Luna and their daughter, Penny. He remained silent until he could speak to his king and friend. _

Ben shook his head clearing his mind when he heard his name being called. He said, "I was appointed to Master Merlin as a personal guard, but he convinced King Arthur for me to be his wife and daughter's guard."

Albus nodded and smiled broadly. "Then I welcome you back Sir Moore."

Ben rose from the chair followed by Albus and they nodded respectably to each other. Albus watched the knight leave his office. He returned to his seat and sat back pleased that another knight had return. They only had to keep an eye out for Arthur and Morgana Le Fay.

* * *

Ron and Draco sat in the library trying to work on their project. It was going nowhere because the redhead wouldn't listen. Draco growled in frustration.

""Excalibur is a powerful sword that can cut wood in half, also cut through metal." said Draco. "But many don't know is that Excalibur has a twin called, the Clarent. The Clarent is made of stone. It's rumored that Excalibur can only destroy it."

Ron's eyes widen in shock. He could tell that the Slytherin was telling the truth because it was in his voice. "Who controls that sword?" asked Ron.

"Morgana Le Fay has that sword." said Draco.

Ron gulped hard at the news that the evil sorceress had it. Draco smirked. Ron finally was believing the legend. He knew now that Ron would soon receive his dragon mark and have his remembers come back. He would just have to wait.

* * *

Please hit the button and leave me a great review.

I hope you like the twists in the chapter!


	8. Tests & Truth

Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with their fellow Gryffindors. Hermione stared at the Daily Prophet. The Muggle Marriage Law was to go into effect next week. Harry squeezed his best friend's shoulder. He knew that she didn't want to marry. Not yet. She wanted to finish her Hogwarts education before she married.

The common room got quiet when their Head of House, Professor McGonagall entered the room. She walked over to Harry and Hermione and told them to follow her. Harry rose from the couch and helped the slightly shaking Hermione from her seat. The couple followed the Transfiguration Professor from Gryffindor common room.

The trio stopped in front of a portrait of Scottish landscape with a lion. Minerva whispered the password to her private chambers. They entered a small apartment and the portrait closed behind Harry.

The room was decorated in lightly painted brown walls with hard wood floors. A deep red couch sat in the middle of the room with a loveseat and two arm chairs in front of a roaring fire in the center was a deep wooden coffee table that rested on a deep green rug with red flowers. Pictures of family and friends sat on the mantle above the fireplace.

A small study was up the stairs on the right with many shelves full of books. A desk with papers and several quills and wells of ink. A few books stacked on the edge.

The door that lead to the bedroom was on the far left that was in the same wall color and wooden floors. A king size four post bed in the center with a walk-in closet with the dresser inside it.

The bathroom was on the right side of the room. It was tiled in light blue with a round pool size tube a sink on left under the mirror. The toilet on the far right.

Across the living room was a small kitchen with same color walls and wooden floors with a round table that sat six. A counter in the center that separated the sitting area from the cooking area that had a stove. Several shelves that held cookbooks and a crossed shelves that held several bottles of wine.

"Please follow me to the kitchen." said Professor McGonagall snapping the couple out of them looking around the room.

They nodded and followed the witch and they entered the kitchen. Minerva motioned for them to take a seat at the table. She couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face when Harry pulled the chair out for Hermione.

"Thanks Harry." said Hermione and took a seat at the table.

He smiled and sat down next his best friend. "No problem."

"Would you like tea?" asked Professor McGonagall. "It will calm your nerves."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Professor." said Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

Minerva smiled slightly and turned to the stove and made a pot of tea. Harry watched in amusement that she was making tea the muggle way and not with a wand. Minerva summoned three tea cups along with milk and sugar. It landed neatly on the center of the table. She grabbed the hot kettle with a tray of tea cakes she had made a few minutes ago before she got Harry and Hermione.

Minerva took her seat across from the couple. She fixed the couple their tea and sat it gently in front of them. They gave her a grateful thank you in return.

"I want to let you know that I'll be here if you need advice or guidance." said Professor McGonagall. She took a sip of tea before she continued, "I know you two feel dears."

"How do know Professor?" asked Harry in wonder.

Just before Minerva answered Albus entered the kitchen. He smiled at the trio. He sat down next to Minerva and summoned a cup and silently fixed himself a cup of tea.

"Have you told them yet?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I was about to when you entered." she answered.

Albus nodded and continued for Minerva. "We both know how you feel. You see 50 years ago a marriage law was put into action and Professor McGonagall and myself fell victim of the law." Harry and Hermione stared at their professors in shock. "We had several hard years. Because Minnie was in her seventh year and I was after all her Professor." he explained.

"At the time the Ministry chose your husband." said Minerva continuing their story. "So we are offering our help."

"Do the other professors know of your marriage?" asked Harry.

Minerva took a long sip of her tea. She slowly lowered her cup from her lips and nodded her head. She explained it would had been confusing with two Professor Dumbledores' in the school.

"When was the law dropped?" asked Hermione. "Why did you stay married?"

Albus knew that their story would become personally since it was with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"The marriage law was dropped five years after it had been placed. The couples had the choice to remain married or have a divorce." explained the headmaster. "Since we had a three year old daughter, named Sarah we decided to stay marry for her sake." Harry nodded. Albus continued and took his wife's hand. "But over the years we fell-"

"In love with each other." said Harry finishing his sentence. Albus nodded with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked Harry in his green eyes. They smiled at each other and turned their professors. Harry said, "Thank you. We'll come to you if we need any advice or help."

Minerva patted Hermione gently on her hand. "Good. I'm glad we can help in anyway."

Harry pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He turned to Hermione and slowly opened it revealing a single tear drop diamond that rested on a gold band. He took the ring out of the box and slide the ring onto her left hand. He let go of the band and diamond shined in the light.

Hermione gasped slightly at the craftsmanship of the ring. She looked at the green eyed wizard. "It's beautiful. Thank you Harry," and she kissed his cheek.

"I've also got these." He showed her two wedding bands. "I won't have you going around without a band on your hand. I'll wait until the time comes. I wanted you to know I'll take care of you."

Albus and Minerva smiled at the couple. They reminded them of James and Lily at their age, but they didn't have to be forced into marriage. Harry and Hermione stayed until the clock chimed that it was almost crew. They thanked the Dumbledores' and left their chambers and returned to the Gryffindor common room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Merlin walked around the Black Lake his brown robes blowing in cold wind. He sighed heavily. It had taken a great deal of magic to be Fawkes and Neville Longbottom. He was grateful that he had a natural talent in morphing and transfiguration, because it saved him time and allowed him to be in two places at once. He was ready to end the double life or triple life. One as Neville Longbottom. Two as Fawkes. And lastly himself.

"The Muggle Marriage is coming soon." whispered Merlin to Luna. He turned his head and looked into her light blue eyes. "Arthur must come soon."

Luna squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "The king will return my love. He must believe he is king before he pulls the sword from the stone."

He turned and faced Luna. He crested her cheek lovingly and said, "Sir Ben has turned to us. You have your guard back. I feel at ease knowing he is looking over you when I am unable."

Luna placed her hand over his, "I am just fine Merlin. There's nothing to worry about." He raised his brow at the statement. "Except for Morgana's return."

Merlin snapped his fingers and transformed into Neville just before Harry and Hermione walked over to him and Luna. Neville winked at his girlfriend. She chuckled slightly at his well hidden secret.

"You're headed to get your heritage tested, Mione?" said Luna.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yea. It's like rule one of the marriage law. Then I have to summit to a strengthen core test. It's nothing but madness."

Harry squeezed his best friend's hand. "McGonagall's going with us to have it done. She doesn't want anything happening to us."

"That's a good idea." said Neville just as Professor McGonagall walked up to the group.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger are you ready to go." said Minerva.

The couple nodded and they left with the deputy headmistress. Luna and Neville watched them leave before they returned to the castle.

* * *

Professor why are we at Grimmgots instead of St. Mungo's Hospital?" asked Hermione as they walked into the grand bank.

"I trust the goblins more then I do the people at the hospital." answered Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore has set everything up for you both. Even the health screening for you Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed in relief grateful that she'd have it all done in one day instead of dragging it out for a week or more.

Riphook approached the trio and grinned. He bowed to Harry and said, "It's wonderful to see you again Sire." He lifted head and stared into his green eyes.

Harry gave the head goblin a puzzled look. "Sire? I've never meet you before Master Riphook."

The goblin smiled showing his yellow pointed teeth. "You will soon remember and you must believe in who you are young Mr. Potter." He motioned with his hand, "Please follow me and I'll have our healer Marina run the test for you."

Hermione nodded and followed the goblin through the bank while Minerva and Harry were taken to a waiting room.

* * *

"Miss Granger, I'm Marina." said the female goblin, who wore a nurses apron.

Hermione jumped when the door magically closed behind her. She looked around the room. It reminded her of the Hogwarts infirmary; except for the paintings that were of goblins.

"Please remove your clothing and put this on." said the healer goblin, who was holding up a hospital gown.

Hermione took the gown from Marina and she closed the curtain around the bed and changed into the gown. Marina opened it and told the witch to lay down on the bed. Hermione took a deep breath and did as she was told.

"First let's run the health screen and magical core strength test." she told Hermione.

Hermione nodded and watched in fascination as the goblin ran her sharp nail from her head down to her feet. A gold light shined from her nail and a piece of parchment appeared magically in the air.

Marina grabbed the paper from the air and silently read it to herself. Then looked over at the paper.

_**Hermione Jean Ganger: **_

_**Health Test **_

_**History: **_

_**Born with fluid on the lungs**_

_**Two months premature **_

_**Current Health **_

_**Eyes 20/20**_

_**Hearing: clear **_

_**Diseases: clear of any **_

_**Magical Core Test **_

_**Wand magic: 96%**_

_**Natural transfiguration: 86%**_

_**Natural Occumency: 30%**_

_**Natural Legmency: 55%**_

_**Animal Commutation: 15% felines **_

_**Wandless Magic: 70%**_

_**Total: 352% (Exceeds expectations)**_

The healer grabbed Hermione's left hand and pricked her finger with a needle. She let several drops of blood hit a black piece of parchment. Hermione bit her bottom lip waiting for her heritage test results. The words showed up in blood. Hermione heard the goblin gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione in concern.

_**Hermione Jean Granger/ Genevieve Pendragon reincarnated **_

_**Birth: September 19, 1979**_

_**Parents: John and Jane Granger **_

_**Blood rank: Muggle born/ pure blood **_

Hermione looked at the results and fainted.

* * *

Harry sat in Riphook's office with Professor McGonagall test results of his magical core test and heritage test sat in front of him. He decided to have his done while they waited for Hermione.

_**Magical Core Test:**_

_**Wand: 100%**_

_**Natural Transfiguration: 98%**_

_**Natural Occumency: 100%**_

_**Legmency: 100% **_

_**Natural Animal Commutation: 100% snake language **_

_**Wandless Magic: 100%**_

_**Total: 598% (Out Standing)**_

"You are the second most powerful wizard ever known. Master Merlin had 600%. While Professor Dumbledore rank third powerful." said Riphook. He turned to the next page. "This shocked me greatly."

_**Harold James Potter/Arthur Pendragon reincarnated **_

_**Born: July 31, 1980**_

_**Parents: James and Lily Potter **_

_**Blood rank: Half-blood/Pure blood **_

"I can't be King Arthur." whispered Harry.

"But you are Sire." said Riphook. "You must believe you are king to pull Excalibur from the stone. Again."

Harry sat back with a heavy sigh and he thought his days of being the hero were over. The silence was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Riphook called enter and Hermione stepped through the door with her results in hand.

"Mione are you ok?" asked Harry worryingly. He could tell something wasn't right. "Did everything go ok?"

Hermione quietly hand her best friend her heritage test. Harry took it and slowly read the results. His eyes widen. Hermione Granger was Queen Guinevere. Arthur's wife. His wife.

"A read this." said Harry holding out his own heritage test.

Hermione took it and read it over. Her eyes widen at the news. He was Arthur and she was his wife. His queen. Hermione fainted for the second time that day.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	9. The Mark of Pendragon

Hermione groaned at the thumping pain in her head. She touched the back of head and hissed at the knot. She slowly opened her eyes and found her self stretched out on a comfortable brown couch. She looked up and saw a very concerned Harry Potter.

"Are you all right Hermione?" asked Harry, kneeling down next to the couch.

"I think so. Beside the headache and bump on my head." she told him.

"Here. Drink this." said Harry, pressing a vial to her full soft lips.

Hermione slowly swallowed the purple horrible tasting potion. Harry lowered the bottle. She sighed in relief when the potion eased the pain. She sat up and Harry sat down next his best friend. She saw her Transfiguration Professor sighed in relief. She had been worried about her prized student.

"I know this must be a great shock to you Milady." said Riphook. "It's not everyday that one find themselves the reincarnation of our king and queen."

"I won't have to marry." said Hermione.

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. He didn't know why it caused the pain hit him. He was happy that she would spend the rest of her life with him. He liked the idea of marrying Hermione. She made him happy. He could see her having his children.

The goblin shook his head and said, "I fear in this time Madame you are a muggleborn. The Ministry won't care if you are the reincarnation of Guinevere Pendragon. You will have to marry."

Harry felt his heart jump back into chest with happiness. Hermione would marry again; even though it was by a marriage law. Minerva saw Harry's sadness in his green eyes. Then happiness appear again when the goblin told Hermione she had to marry.

Hermione looked at her best friend and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "At lest I'm marrying someone I trust, and care a great deal for."

"Very good Milady." said Riphook. "Now let us continue Milord."

Riphook had been discussing Harry's many accounts and receiving his in heritance becoming the Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter and now claming his right as the heir of Pendragon.

Riphook slid the paperwork over to Harry for him to sign to get access to the Potter main four family vaults along with the Potter family ring. Harry walked over to the desk and sat down in the armchair. Harry grabbed the blood quill and quickly signed his name to the documents.

"Very good Lord Potter. Here is the family ring." Riphook handed a small black box.

Harry took the box from the head goblin and opened the lid revealing a gold ring in shape of a square with a red phoenix in the center. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his right hand.

"The key to your vault." Riphook handed Harry a master key along with bank card that could be used in the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds.

Harry took both items for the goblin. He stuck the key in his pocket and the card in his wallet.

"Now to calm your right as the Heir of Pendragon." said Riphook and held out a gold dagger. "Cut your hand please Milord."

Harry took the gold dagger but before he could cut his left hand he dropped the dagger causing it to clink on the desk. Harry grabbed his left hand when pain hit him. He sank down on his knees gasping out of pain. It was worse then Curcio curse.

Hermione and Minerva both quickly moved from their seats and knelt down next to the young man. They both watched in awe when his right hand glowed red and gold. Harry let go of his hand when the pain stopped and looked down at the symbol of a red and gold dragon that had been branded into his flesh. The silent room was filled with a peaceful melody. The group looked up to find Fawkes perched on the back of the armchair.

Harry slowly rose to his full height breathing heavily. He steadied his shaking body with the chair. He gently stroked the phoenix's feathers. Fawkes cooed at the gentle touches.

"Enter." called Riphook, they heard a knock on the door.

The door opened and several wizards walked into the office. Draco, Blaise and Ron, who had his brand appear while playing a came of wizard's chess. Ron was followed by Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasely.

"These appeared on us." said George holding out his hand. "Fawkes told us we were Knights of the Round Table."

Harry let go of the chair and faced the group of wizards and saw they all bared the mark of the dragon. He held out his own hand and smirked. Fawkes let out a beautiful cry and flew in the air. Then transformed into human form of Master Merlin.

"Your Majesty." said Merlin and bowed his head slightly.

"Rise Merlin. You never bow before me." said Harry. "Where did that come from?"

Merlin chuckled at the young king. He said, "You're memories will return within time." He turned Hermione and bowed, "Your Highness. You're memories will return as well."

"But the battle scenes I have remembered or flashes of-"

Merlin sighed heavily and said, "You had gone into battle several times. You went against Arthur's wishes." He shook his head and smiled slightly. "You are most stubborn."

"I-I need to sit down." said Harry and slowly sat down in the chair behind him. "This is just too much to take in at once."

"I understand my young king. Things will become easier once your memories return." said Merlin. "As for now I must return to inform the Order of the Bear I have found you." He bowed, transformed and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Riphook turned form the group and walked over the brick wall. He ran his long nail down the wall and a door opened. He stepped through it grabbed a long thin box along with a small red box. He stepped out of the small room and sat the two items down on the desk.

"Milord this rightfully belongs to you." said Riphook holding out the small box.

Harry took it and slowly opened it. It was the ring with the crest of Pendragon. He took from the box and slide onto his left hand. A red light shined around him and vanished.

"This you gave to-"

"Gwen on the eve of your engagement." said Harry and took the long slender box.

He turned around and faced Hermione. He slowly opened the lid revealing a gold necklace with a ruby dragon that hung from the chain. Hermione gasped at the craftsmanship of the detail.

Hermione touched it gently with her fingers. "You had Merlin turn it to a portkey just in cause I was injured in battle."

Harry nodded his head. He took the necklace from the box and clasped it gently around Hermione's neck. She felt the pendant heat up around her neck.

"Thank you." said Hermione and kissed him gently on the lips. They pulled back and both blushed when the knights whistled.

Minerva had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal. She didn't know what to think. Just that Harry too much had occurred in a short period of time.

"Master Riphook if that is all. I must get the students back to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes. Yes of course Professor." said the goblin. He turned to Harry. "Sire if you shall need anything please let me know."

Harry bowed his head respectably to the goblin. "I shall Master Riphook. May your gold run freely."

Riphook bowed his head. "May you rule well," and the group silently left the bank.

Riphook chuckled. The Minster want know what to think when Arthur when re-reclaim the throne. He couldn't wait for him to be sentence to life in Azkaban. The evidence of treason against the crown was high. He just had to wait for that glorious day.

* * *

The Order of the Bear sat in the Headmaster's office. Albus's blue eyes twinkled. Master Merlin had just informed them of King Arthur's return along with Queen Guinevere Pendragon.

"It will take time for Arthur's memories to return." explained Merlin.

"But the Muggle Marriage Law. My daughter has fallen victim of it, and Jane is every concerned for Hermione." said John.

Albus sighed heavily. "I fear there's nothing I can do John. Look at this way, at lest Harry is the one Hermione is marrying." he pointed out to the distressed father.

John nodded his head. "I trust Harry with my Hermione's life. He loves her dearly I can."

Luicus nodded his in agreement and said, "Yes. Mr. Potter does love Miss Granger. They just need to find it out for themselves."

The meeting was interrupted by a knock on the door. The group looked at each other wondering who could be at the door.

Merlin smiled and walked to the door. He opened it revealing Luna. He held out his hand to the witch. She smiled gently and took his hand. He helped her over the threshold and into the office.

"Hello my darling." said Luna and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"What brings you to my office Miss Lovegood. I fear you must return later. I'm in an important meeting." said the headmaster.

Luna closed the door behind her before answering, "That is why I am here Headmaster." she said without her dreamy tone.

"I have news." said Luna.

Merlin helped her to a seat that he had conjured up for her. Luna sat elegantly down on the soft cushion. She crossed her feet at her ankles. She placed her hands in her lap. Her diamond wedding band hit the fire light. Merlin had given Luna her old wedding band.

"Please tell me my wife what have you seen?" asked Merlin, shocking the entire Order that Luna was Merlin's wife.

Luna turned and looked at the Potions Master. She said gravely, "October Snape is Morgana Le Faye."

Severus shook his head. "No, my daughter would never become someone so evil. I refuse to believe it. I raised my child well."

"This is not your fault Professor Snape." said Luna seriously. "Reincarnation chooses on the person's aura. October has a dark aura. She always has."

"October is not Morgana Le Faye!" he hissed. "Then who are you if my daughter is the darkest sorceress of all time?"

"I am the Lady of the Lake." answered Luna. Merlin nodded conforming her statement.

Severus sat back in defeat. He couldn't believe his only child could be someone so evil. He rubbed his face tiredly with his hands.

"Milady could young Miss Snape be controlled by Morgana's sprit?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

Luna sat back in thought. "It could be possible. Morgana was no fool. She was smart and knew how to get what she wanted." she whispered. "I'll have to look more into it," and she rose from her chair, "Wish me luck. Have a good day gentlemen." She turned to Merlin and whispered, "I want my husband with me tonight."

"Then I am yours Milady." he whispered back.

"Until then my husband," and Luna left the office.

Albus clapped his hands shaking everyone from their thoughts. "Well, I believe that is all. The Knights have been found and King Arthur will be protected. Until next time. You're all dismissed. John don't worry too much about Hermione. She's well taken care of."

John nodded and he left through the floo network followed by the other members leaving the few that where teachers at Hogwarts.

"I fear I must go to the Great Hall for supper," said Merlin and snapped his fingers and Neville stood in the office.

Albus looked at the door in shock. "How many identities does he have?"

"Who knows this is Master Merlin were talking about." said Severus and he left the office.

"You know he's right." said Remus and he and Albus left the office for a nice supper.

Now, all they could do was wait unitl Arthur returned to the throne.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

I know a lot happened in the chapter, but I wanted to get things under way so I could move on to other things!


	10. Think

Author's Note: I want to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers. I also want to thank the new comers to my stories. I am pleased that you enjoy them.

I do appreciate all forms of act of criticism. It's apart of being a writer. The act of criticism helps me improve my writing skills.

As many of my readers realize that I do not write according to the books. My stories are mainly AU and the characters are mostly Out Of Character. I hope you enjoy the different approach I bring to the Harry Potter characters.

Thank you,

Hermione snape

Story Note: I placed the Malfoy family as spies, because they realized what the Dark Lord was promising was not true. They turned to Dumbledore after speaking with Severus about how Tom Riddle truly was like. They wanted to see the bastard dead.

Occumency and Legmency skills had already been learned from Arthur and Gwen and Harry and Hermione received that skill as memories. It showed up on the test since they had learned it their past lives.

I hope this helped some readers that have been confused in form throughout the story. Now on with Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harry sat on the stone bench looking at Excalibur. It had been a week since he found out he was King Arthur but wasn't ready to be king. Or was he? He wished it was as simple as playing quidditch. His life was going to change drastically. If he would pull the sword from the stone. And another prophecy now hung over his head.

Harry scratched his head and his eyes widen remembering about the love triangle between Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere.

"Who's Lancelot?" whispered Harry. "It's not Malfoy, Blaise or Neville." He said quietly marking off names of the knights. "Not Fred or George." He narrowed his eyes, "Ron is Lancelot. He's fancy Mione for awhile now. What can I do to stop history from repeating itself?"

"Arthur what is troubling you?" asked Merlin, who sat down next to Harry. Ah, I see. The love triangle that destroyed Camelot." Harry nodded his head. Merlin sat in thought and said, "Stop it before it occurs Sire."

"How Merlin?" said Harry looking over at his along time friend, who was in the form of Neville Longbottom.

"Find Lancelot the right girl from him." he told Harry.

"How? Who?" asked Harry.

"Mmm, I'll consult with Luna. Maybe she can help." Neville rose from his seat bowed slightly and left the young king to his thoughts.

Harry hoped they could find Lancelot the right girl to be happy with and it wouldn't cause Camelot to fall, again. Because he cared about Hermione / Guinevere.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione sat in the ROR. The redhead's eyes wide at the news that her best friend was Genevieve and Harry was Arthur reincarnated. She let a smile spread across her face at the news.

"It's beautiful Mione." said Ginny looking the ruby dragon around Hermione's neck. "I can feel the magic coming off of it."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yea. It's a powerful portkey. Merlin had made it for me. Since I would sneak into battle."

Ginny giggled at the image because she could see Hermione sneaking in to fight. "Yep, you're the queen alright."

"Promise you won't tell a soul." said Hermione seriously.

Ginny rose from the couch she was sitting on and bowed to her best friend. "As you wish your Highness."

Hermione hit the redhead on the arm. "Stop that Ginny," and she stood up and they left the ROR laughing.

But unknown to the women October stood in the ROR. She stepped out of the shadows with an evil smirk on her face. She had found out who was the king and queen. She wasn't surprised that King Arthur was Harry Potter, but Guinevere was Hermione Granger.

"So the Mudblood is the queen. That was totally unexpected." October said to herself and she sat down on the couch in thought.

* * *

Luna looked up from the water of the Black Lake. She looked over to her husband, who was in the form of Neville. She said, "Oh dear this not good. Morgana has found Arthur and Guinevere."

Neville rose to his full height and helped Luna up and said, "It's time to assign Hermione a guard. We can't afford the queen to be murdered."

The couple slowly made their way back to the castle.

"Maybe we should have Draco guard Hermione instead of Ron. I have a feeling Ron is Lancelot." said Luna as the stepped over the threshold into the castle.

* * *

Neville thought for a moment. "That sounds about right my dear. Ron had a crush on Hermione for a very long time. We can slow down the affair long as possible. Draco will make a fine guard. I shall speak to the king." Luna nodded in agreement.

The trio sat in the Gryffindor common room. They just returned from a wonderful supper in the Great Hall. They were enjoying each others company. Neville sat down in a nearby armchair. He watched Ron and Harry play a game of chess, and for once Harry was winning. He looked over at Hermione, who sat in her favorite armchair reading the Order of the Bear. She kept the cover of the book concealed from the other students in the room.

"Ha! I win!" said Harry happily.

This caused Hermione to look up from her book. She said, "Wow Harry finally after seven years you beat Ron."

"I let him win." mumbled Ron under his breathe.

Neville raised a brow at the redhead. He had heard Ron whispered it, because of his animagus from that caused his ears to sensitive to noises. He shook his head in disapproval. He knew Arthur hated to win by letting him win. Arthur saw it was a form of cheating.

Hermione closed the book when the clock chimed signaling it was late. She rose from the seat and said, "Goodnight boys." She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry blushed slightly. "Goodnight Mione," and he watched her walk up the stairs. He turned to his friends. He saw Ron's face red. "What? It was only a peek of the cheek."

"I'm going to bed." said Ron and he stomped up the stairs.

Harry shook his head and said, "What's his problem? He knows I'm marrying Hermione because of the marriage law."

"Are you sure your marrying her for just the law?" said Neville wisely. "You have fallen in love with Hermione. You've loved her since our fourth year. You saw her as a woman at the Yule Ball, my friend." Neville walked up the stairs.

Harry leaned back with a heavy sigh. Was Neville right about him in love with Hermione. He had a lot to think about. It wasn't like his life was already difficult.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter!


	11. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
